Flesh and Blood
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Chloe was always daddy's little girl, she knew that she was to stay away from the Winchesters, but rules are meant to be broken. Part 1 of Singer's Daughter.
1. Prologue

Flesh And Blood

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Chloe was always daddy's little girl, she knew that she was to stay away from the Winchesters, but rules are meant to be broken. Part 1 of Singer's Daughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Chloe.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the very first part of the series Singer's Daughter. I'm doing a tiny bit of a revamp up on this fic, so please don't mind me. I just thought that it would be nicer to add a bit more detail into the fic and made it worth the time of reading let alone writing. I hope that you guys will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.I have six total fics that are going to be dealing with Supernatural. So I'm hoping that I'll have everything ironed out and one of the fics will be getting updated. I won't have a set schedule, so it'll be hard to tell you when I post.I hope that you guys will enjoy this. Without further ado the Prologue to Flesh and Blood.

**Prologue**

A young woman was under the hood of a car, her long legs were accentuated by the short shorts she wore with cowgirl boots on her feet, her blonde hair was tied back. She bit her lower lip in concentration. "Come on you stupid…" She mumbled to herself as she worked on the car, agitation was written across her face.

"Chloe!" A male voice called out causing her to jump smacking her head off of the hood.

Chloe's hands went on the back of her head. "Balls!" She yelled in pain moving herself out from under the car.

"Don't curse at me young lady."

Chloe let out a soft sigh and headed towards where her father was on the porch. She rubbed the back of her head where she had hit it at on the hood. "What?" She questioned softly looking at him, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I just got off of the phone with Dean."

Chloe tilted her head to the side. "Dean? Winchester?"

Her father nodded his head as he looked at his daughter. He watched her reaction go from shocked to thoughtful.

"And why would he be calling you dad?" She asked tilting her head some.

Bobby let out a breath. "I guess their dad gone missing and need some help."

Chloe took a soft breath. "Is that all they called you for? John goes missing and they thought that they could call you after you threatened John with a gun full of rock salt?" She questioned as she put her hands on her hips.

Bobby looked at her grease stained daughter letting out a soft breath. "It's not like I'm going to say no to them girl."

Chloe kicked at the dirt lightly. "How long till they're here?"

"A few hours." He saw her nod her head.

"That's long enough for me to get cleaned up and get baby put away." She said pointing back to her car that she had been working on.

Bobby put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "I know that you don't like the idea of them coming back, but they do need help."

"For what dad? What could they possibly need help for?" Chloe said softly. She cut herself off as she thought about it. "They're both capable hunters…"

"Chloe I know that you're still upset with them and John for what happened, but it has to be let go…"

Chloe let out a soft breath. "I'll go get cleaned up and I'll listen…" She said as she went to go inside of their home.

XXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue for this story. What do you guys think? Do you think that there will be some bad blood between Chloe and the boys? Or will things go back to a simpler time and she wasn't mad at them. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I hope that you guys liked it and until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to the next part of Flesh And Blood. As it was stated she has a grudge against the boys, but whatever it is isn't known. It'll be revealed all in this chapter or the next. I hope you guys like this.

Romance Lover: Yes, she's kind of a chip off the old block. And yes it's pretty late in Season 1. It's the last episode, but don't worry it'll have enough chapters with hopefully enough content for your pleasure.

Whiskey the Pain Away: Yes, she does hold a grudge, but there's a reason. I hope you like this next part.

Skellington: Yes, she's holding a grudge, and yes you're right, it's not good. I hope you like this chapter.

Kitty-Chan: Hm… perhaps. I can't really say.

Guest: It'll probably revealed at some point in this story, but perhaps it's not the boys.

**Chapter 1**

Your Father's an Ass

Chloe heard the Impala coming into the junk yard. She had long since cleaned up and made sure that her clothes weren't greasy. She had changed out of the clothes she wore when she worked on her car and changed into a new tank top and jeans. She wore boots on her feet and her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had every right to be upset with the whole idea of the brothers coming there. She hadn't seen them in some time and it left a bad taste in her mouth.

She heard soft talking coming from inside of the living room as she walked down the steps. She walked into the living room and the three men stopped talking. "Well don't look at me like that daddy. I know you were going to do what you normally do." She said as she rolled her eyes going to the desk seeing Sam was reading the very large book that she had been doing a bit of reading in causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Here you go." Bobby said as he handed the one flask to him.

Dean took a drink out of the flask. "What is this… holy water?"

"That one is." He held up the other flask. "This is whiskey." He said as he took a swig of it before handing it to Dean.

Dean took a swig out of it. "Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come."

"You got that damn right." Chloe said turning on her heels to look at Dean with anger in her eyes.

"Chloe." Bobby snapped causing her to look at him. "Ignore her… she's been upset since I told her that the two of you were coming. Your Daddy needs help."

Chole rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything." Dean admitted softly.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

Chloe let out a scoff. "Your father was an asshole."

"Chloe." Bobby snapped looking at his daughter.

Chloe held up her hands letting out a scoff.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back." Bobby said looking at Dean.

"Bobby, this book… I've never seen anything like it." Sam said softly as he looked up from the book.

Bobby came over and wrapped his arm around Chloe before sitting down on the edge of the desk. Bobby patted her back softly. "Key of Solomon? It's the real deal." He said with a smile. "Chloe found it on one of her hunting trips in a shop."

Chloe's lips twitch a little bit knowing how proud her father was of her when she had shown him the Key of Solomon book. She had never rarely seen him shed a tear, but over this book he had.

"And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?"

"Hell yeah. You get a demon in… they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel."

Sam let out a soft chuckle knowing that this was a sign that they needed.

Dean came over to them. "Man, knows his stuff. Which I'm sure he passed down."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course. I'm not just some pretty face hunting."

Dean held his hands up in surrender knowing that anger was boiling under her skin.

"I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Sam asked looking at Bobby.

"Normal year, we hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?"

Chloe moved away from her father crossing her arms in agitation. "This year we hear of 27 so far. You get what we're saying. More and more demons are walking among us… a lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked softly wondering if either hunter knew of why demons were walking amongst them.

"No, but we both know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you boys, your Daddy… you are smack in the middle of it."

Chloe heard Rumsfeld barking.

"Rumsfeld."

Chloe went to rush to the door.

"Chloe don't." Bobby called to his daughter as he got to the window as Rumsfeld quit barking with a wine. "What is it?" He looked out the window and saw the chain hanging broken and their dog was nowhere in sight. "Something's wrong."

The door suddenly was kicked open and Meg sauntered in.

Dean slipped the holy water flask into his hand from his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" Meg said in a tone that made Chloe want to gag.

Dean came at her unscrewing the flask, but Meg hit him sending him flying into the stack of books.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Chloe said looking at her father.

"We're not talking about that Chloe."

Sam stepped in front of Bobby and Chloe.

"I want the Colt, Sam… the real Colt… right now." Meg said looking at the younger brother agitation was clear on her face.

The three hunters slowly moved across the room as Meg followed them.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam said coming up with a lie quickly. He wasn't about to tell Meg where it was.

"Didn't I say 'no more crap?' I swear… after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun and then e leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Dean came behind her holding his arm in pain. "Actually, we were counting on it."

Meg turned around to look at the older brother.

Dean stared at Meg and then looked up at the ceiling.

Meg looked up seeing the large protective symbol etched up there.

"Gotcha." Dean said with a smile.

Chloe moved past the brothers. "I'll get some rope…" She whispered to her father.

Bobby patted Chloe's arm as she walked by knowing that his daughter was still a bit upset with the whole idea of having the boys there. But he knew deep down that his daughter… well she was going to have to help the boys out.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of Flesh and Blood and what do you guys think? Does it seem that her anger is well placed? Or is it not? I know that there is still a lot of this episode left, but I'm trying to split it up so I have a tiny bit more content for this first book so it's not… you know a bit underwhelming with chapters. I at least want to try to give this book a little bit of a chance. Please let me know what you think. Also do you guys think that she fancied one of the boys and then John pulled his shit? Let me know in a review. Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Flesh and Blood. I hope that you guys enjoy this next part. I know that Chloe is a bit of a hard ass, but I promise you there is a reason behind it.

Shazza19: I hope that you like this next part of the story. I hope that it is worth the wait even though I'm a chapter late answering your post.

Romance Lover: No she doesn't like the idea that the boys are there and with good reason. You'll see soon enough what John did to her that pissed her off so badly. I hope you like this next part.

Skellington: Yes, it's so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

Kitty-Chan: Yes, she does hate the boys being there. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

There's a Girl In There

Chloe finished tying the demon down to the chair making sure that they were tight enough for her to not move. Even with the trap being there, demons could do some damage.

Sam and Dean watched from behind Chloe as she finished. They had never seen Chloe in this way, they had never thought after leaving her with her father when their dad had made a mistake and pissed Bobby off. They never thought that she would grow into a hunter herself, but here she was and was looking like a fairly good one.

Meg looked up at Chloe with a cheeky smile on her lips. "You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg said as she looked Chloe dead in the eyes.

Chloe looked at Meg with narrowed eyes. "Shut it you demon bitch." Her voice coming out fairly low as she looked at Meg, her lip curling in anger, just a tiny bit.

Bobby came into the room with a large canister of salt. "I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there… they ain't getting in." Bobby looked at his daughter seeing the agitation that was written across her face. He knew that she was still fairly upset with him for allowing the boys to be there, but he knew that they needed help with this to get their father back.

Dean nodded his head liking the idea that no demons were going to get into Bobby's home. He got up and moved around Bobby and Sam and brushed against Chloe causing her to move away from him. "Where's our father, Meg?"

Meg looked up at him a coy smile came to her lips that looked rather devious and haunting. "You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?"

Chloe rolled her eyes as she walked towards her father. Her arms were crossed as she looked over her shoulder.

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't."

Dean lunged at her, putting his hands on the chair, his face getting into hers. "You think this is a frigging game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?" Dean yelled narrowing his eyes at Meg.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Meg said looking him dead in the eyes.

Chloe slowly turned around crossing her arms to look at him and Meg.

Dean looked at her with hate and brought his hand to the side slapping her.

Chloe moved quickly grabbing his arm before he could swing again.

"That's kind of a turn on… you hitting a girl."Meg said coyly as she looked at Dean. "You going to hit her too, seeing if it is a turn on for her?"

"You're no girl." Dean snarled as he looked at Meg with agitation across his face. He wanted to know where his father was and if this was the only way to get information, he was going to do it.

Chloe shoved Dean away from where Meg was and towards her father.

"Dean." Bobby called as he moved to the other room.

Chloe pushed past him following her father.

Sam looked at his brother with worry as he followed his brother. "You okay?"

"She's lying. He's not dead."

Bobby looked at Dean crossing his arms some. "Dean, you gotta be careful with her. Don't hurt her."

"Why?" Dean questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why, moron." Chloe said turning to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in confusion.

Chloe let out a groan looking at her father. "These two are supposed to be smart hunters daddy and they know nothing." Chloe said with a huff.

Bobby looked at the two boys. He had to admit that it was kind of difficult to understand that the boys knew nothing about demon possessions. "She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?"

Dean looked at Bobby. "Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?"

Bobby nodded his head.

Dean slowly turned back to look back at Meg who looked back at him. He looked back at Bobby. "That's actually good news."

Chloe looked back over to Meg and moved back into the room. She picked up a book and handed it to Sam.

SPNSPN

Sam began to look through the book for an exorcism ritual would help them with the demon that was inside of Meg. Sam looked at Dean, who looked back at his brother. The two of them moved over to Meg.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Meg questioned being fairly sarcastic as she looked at the two brothers.

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Dean said as he looked at his brother.

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino…." Sam said as he began the exorcism.

Meg looked at Dean with a dull look on her face. "An exorcism? Are you serious?"

"Oh we're going for it, baby… head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean said as he looked at her.

"Tribuite virtutem deo."

Meg flinched in pain as she narrowed her eyes.

Sam looked at his brother.

Meg looked over her shoulder at Sam. "I'm gonna kill you." She looked at Dean. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is."

Meg simply smiled at him.

"Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." He glanced at Sam and saw that Chloe was near him.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potesta, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica…"

Meg began to shake and was in pain as Sam and Chloe continued to do the exorcism ritual. She gasped in pain causing them to stop.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat."

Dean leaned down to her.

"Ergo…"

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil son of a bitches, so help me God!"

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister monis fallaciae."

A wind began to blow in the room ruffling their hair some.

"Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt…"

Meg winced in pain.

"Where is he?"

"You just won't take 'dead' for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?!" He yelled.

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" Dean could be seen getting very angry.

Sam looked at him in concern.

"What are you looking at? Keep reading."

"Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

The chair began to slide around in the circle.

"Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare dineris, to rogamus audi…"

"He will be!"

"Wait! What?!" Dean yelled looking at Meg.

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean said snarling.

"You don't."

"Sam!"

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know."

"And the demon… the one we're looking for… where is it?" Sam questioned as he looked at Meg.

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know."

"Finish it." Dean said looking at his brother.

"What? I told you the truth!"

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch, you promised!"

"I lied! Sam?"

Sam doesn't continue with the ritual.

Dean looked at him. "Sam! Read." He walked by him.

"Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is." Sam said quietly to his brother.

"She doesn't know."

"She lied." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her."

"You're gonna kill her." Bobby said as he came up to them.

"What?" Dean questioned as he turned his head to look at Bobby.

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broke. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it… that girl is going to die."

"Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that." Dean said looking at them. "And you better not…" He pointed at Chloe.

She held up her hands narrowing her eyes.

Sam looked at his brother and then Bobby. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Chloe.

Chloe shook her head as Sam looked at Meg.

"Finish it." Dean said looking at Sam.

"I'll finish it." Chloe said throwing her hands up in the air. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite vitutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri…"

Meg threw her head back and screamed. The demon leaves through her mouth in a cloud of black smoke and spread out in the protective circle before disappearing. Meg leaned forward and blood dripped down from her mouth.

They looked at her unsure if it was over.

Meg slowly lifted her head.

"She's still alive." Dean looked at Bobby. "Call 911. Get some water and blankets."

Bobby rushed off.

Dean and Sam quickly untied Meg.

"Thank you." Meg whispered softly.

"Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?" Sam said softly.

"Come on. Let's get her down." Dean said softly.

They lifted her off of the chair closing their eyes as they heard the bones crunching.

Meg screamed in pain as they lowered her to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It's okay. It's okay." Sam said softly.

Chloe took a soft breath knowing that this was the bad thing of the entire thing.

"A year."

"What?"

"It's been a year."

"Shh, just take it easy."

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did… it's a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" Dean asked looking at Meg.

"Dean." Sam warned his older brother.

"We need to know."

"Yes. But it wants… you to know… that… they want you to come for him."

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters."

Bobby came in with a blanket and a glass of water. He handed the glass to Dean and handed the blanket to Sam.

Sam covered her body.

Dean held her head up so she could drink some water.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked softly.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our Dad?" Dean asked softly.

"By the river. Sunrise."

"Sunrise? What does that mean? What does that mean?" Dean looked at Meg but she had died.

Bobby looked at them. "You three better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here."

"Dad?" Chloe questioned looking at her father.

"What are you going to tell them?" Dean questioned looking at Bobby.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." Bobby handed the Key of Solomon book to Sam. "Here take this. You might need it."

"Thanks."

Dean looked at Bobby. "Thanks… for everything. Be careful,alright?"

"You just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try and shoot him this time." Bobby looked at his daughter. "Go with them."

Chloe nodded her head and slowly followed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have the next part up as soon as I can. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Until next time guys.


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Flesh and Blood. I do apologize for taking so long in updating this, but I promise you that there isn't that many chapters left of this… I've also decided to change the updating schedule by working on five fics at a time other than two fics I'm collabing on with x beautifully broken x. So I do apologize for that,but it is the best way to keep me from running myself into the ground. So I hope that you guys won't mind that. The series will be coming out fairly slowly when it comes to updating. I hope that you guys like Chapter 3 of Flesh and Blood.

**Chapter 3**

To Save John Winchester

Jefferson City, Missouri

Dean had parked the Impala by some train tracks.

Sam hunched over the Key of Solomon book that Bobby had lent them on the roof of the car, twirling a marker in his hand.

Chloe leaned over the trunk with Dean loading up guns and stuffing them into a bag. Chloe's lips were pursed together as she helped him.

Dean was very quiet as he packed the bag up.

Sam looked over concerned of his older brother's behavior. He swallowed the lump in his throat unsure of what to say to his older brother. "You've been quiet." He finally said knowing that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say to him.

"Just getting ready." Dean said not even looking up at his younger brother.

Chloe slowly moved away from Dean to allow him to finish packing the bag up.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean." Sam said softly pushing himself away from the book. He let out a soft breath when Dean doesn't answer him. He slowly turned to the book again and flipped to another page. He saw a symbol and quickly picked up the book.

Chloe looked over seeing him move towards the trunk of the car. She crossed her arms as she watched him rub the dirt off of it and then started to draw on the lid of it.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car!" Dean yelled irate that his little brother would ruin his car in such away.

"It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it." Sam said as he continued to draw on the lid of the trunk.

"So?"

Chloe came over to the two bickering brothers. "It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox."

"So?" Dean said looking over at Chloe. He couldn't believe that she was letting him mark up her favorite car.

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad." Sam said looking over as his brother as he finished.

"What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us." Dean said looking at his younger brother like he had grown another head.

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon." Sam said shaking his head not liking the fact that his brother wanted to bring the Colt. It wasn't safe for them to take it with them, not with the demons wanting it.

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam. I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school!"

Dean scoffed rolling his eyes at how his brother was acting.

"You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it!"

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

Chloe looked at the two brothers with a frustrated look on her face. She put her hands on her hips looking at them in frustration.

"That's not true, Dean."

Dean scoffs again shaking his head this time.

"I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't."

"Fine."

"I'm serious, Dean."

"I said fine, Sam." Dean said as he took the Colt out of his jacket pocket and held it up showing Sam before putting it into the trunk.

Chloe looked at them. "You two done bickering like an old married couple?" She questioned agitation was written on her face.

Sam's cheeks flushed. "Sorry Chloe."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Can we go now?"

The brothers nodded their heads knowing that they probably were on her nerves and that wasn't a good thing, since they hadn't seen each other in years.

SPNSPN

The three hunters walked by the river. They stepped up beside some trees and Dean came to a stop.

"Hey, hey." Dean said causing both Sam and Chloe to stop and look back at him. "Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise."

Sam looked over and saw an apartment building with the sign out in front of it that said 'Sunrise Apartments'.

"Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside."

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us." Sam said thinking.

Chloe let out a soft breath. "And so we can't kill them – a building full of human shields."

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody."

"Yeah, this sucks out loud." Dean said muttering softly knowing that this wasn't a good sign for them.

"Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

Dean looked over at the building for a moment thinking. "Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians."

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes exactly."

Chole looked at them. "I can do it."

Sam looked at Chloe. "Chloe…"

She looked at Sam. "If there are any demons outside watching… they don't know me. They know the two of you. I can get by easily."

SPNSPN

Chloe walked in through the front door and slowly walked to where the fire alarm was on the wall. She reached to pull it and pulled her hand away quickly when she saw a man coming down the hallway. She moved towards the stairs to make it look like she was going to go up them, but when the man left through the front door, she quickly went to the alarm and pulled it.

She turned quickly and went to leave out the door. She made it quickly to where Sam was taking a few breaths looking around.

"You got it done?" Sam asked putting his hands lightly on her shoulders looking into her dual colored eyes.

She looked into his hazel eyes. "Yes."

Sam nodded his head softly.

SPNSPN

Dean walked up to one of the firemen as everyone else was pulled back. "Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?"

"We're figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back." The fireman said moving Dean away from the building.

"Well, I've got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous..."

"Sir, you have to stay back."

Sam and Chloe moved behind the fire truck without anyone noticing. They found the compartment and Sam picked the lock for it.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Chole walked down the hallway dressed in the full attire of firefighters.

Dean used his EMF reader to check the doors on the apartments. "I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up."

"You never told me that." Sam said looking over at his brother.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Let's focus on the task at hand."

Dean suddenly got a high EMF reading. He looked over at Sam and Chloe. Dean reached over and knocked on the door. "This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate."

They heard the clicking of the door and they shoved it open. The woman is thrown backwards from the door. They begin to spray the couple with water from their tanks causing them to burn. It was none other than holy water.

Dean punched the man and then shoved him into the closet. "Come on!"

Sam grabbed the woman off of the table and shoved her in as well.

Dean quickly leaned against the door, it lurched as the demons tried to get out of the closet. "Hurry up!" Dean yelled.

Chloe tossed Sam a container of Salt.

Sam moved quickly making a line around the closet door. He looked up at the door, seeing that the pounding had stopped.

They took off the fireman gear and they slowly moved towards the bedroom door. They slowly opened the door and saw John on the bed.

Chloe pursed her lips together her eyes glinting in anger due to the fact that she never wanted to see John Winchester again.

Dean moved over to his father worry etched across his face. "Dad?" He leaned over and listened to see if there was any breathing. Relief came across his face. "He's still breathing."

Sam looked relieved that their father was still alive.

Dean shook John a little. "Dad, wake up. Dad!" Dean took out a knife and went to go and cut the restraints that were on his arms.

"Wait. Wait." Sam said stopping his brother.

Dean looked at Sam with confusion on his face. "What?"

"He could be possessed for all we know." Sam said looking at his brother.

"What, are you nuts?"

"He's not crazy Dean." Chloe said looking at the elder brother.

Sam nodded his head. "Dean, we got to be sure." Sam slowly took a flask of holy water out of the duffel bag and sprinkled it onto his father. He let out a sigh of relief as it had no effect on him.

John moaned softly slowly coming to. "Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?"

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked softly looking at their father.

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry, Dad, it's safe." Sam said softly.

Dean cut him free of his bonds.

"Good boys. Good boys."

Dean and Sam slowly carried John out of the bedroom and the front door suddenly burst open and a man and a firefighter came into the room.

"Oh Balls." Chloe said as her hands went down to her side.

"Go! Go!" Sam said as they began to move backwards.

"Back! Back!" Dean said moving back as well.

They went back into the bedroom and closed the door locking it.

Chloe ducked when the axe suddenly came through the door. "Fucking hell." She looked at the brothers. "We need to get out of here now."

Sam ran a line of salt at the bedroom door while Dean and John were already out on the fire escape.

"Sam come on." Chloe said rushing towards the fire escape ducking her head as she went out through the window.

"Sam, let's go!" Dean yelled.

Sam tossed Dean the duffel bag before going through the window out onto the fire escape as well. He quickly ran salt line along the window sill.

Dean quickly helped John with the help of Chloe down to the street and Sam moved ahead of them.

Sam was suddenly attacked by the man who was with Meg in Lincoln. Sam was pinned down onto the street and was getting hit.

"Go Dean." Chloe said holding John up.

Dean quickly moved to help him brother. "Sam!" Dean ran over and kicked the man in the face, but it didn't have an effect on him. Dean was suddenly thrown into a parked car, shattering the windshield, and the man went back to beating on Sam.

Suddenly a loud gunshot could be heard and the man had a bullet hle in his head. He fell off of Sam, dead.

Sam looked over panting seeing his brother standing there with the Colt in his hands. He saw Dean put it away and came over to him.

"Sam!" Dean got him up to his feet. "Sam, come on! Come on!"

They looked at the dead man that was at their feet.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here."

They quickly went over to where Chloe was with their father and quickly took John from her.

She panted softly. "Let's get the hell out of here before more demons show up."

They left the area in a hurry not looking back at the carnage that was left on the ground behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3 of Flesh and Blood. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Let me know if Azazel should hurt Chloe since she's now involved with the Winchesters. Leave a review it helps my muse. There is one more chapter to this story before the next. Until next time guys.


	5. Chapter 4

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of Flesh and Blood. I am very thankful that you guys have stayed with me through this little short story. I know that maybe I shouldn't have taken the last episode for some of these stories, but sometimes it helps me do justice to the stories. I hope that you guys will enjoy this final chapter for Flesh and Blood.

**Chapter 4**

Yellow Eyes

Sam slowly poured salt along the window sill. His face was bloody, bruised and swollen from getting beaten up by the demon that Dean had killed. He felt a pair of eyes on him from Chloe who had just finished putting salt by the door.

Dean came into the room letting out a soft breath.

"How is he?" Sam asked softly as he continued to work.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?" Dean asked looking at his brother worried about him.

"I'll survive." He turned to Dean. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

"Doubt it… demons aren't always that smart… most of the time they're called to where they need to go." Chloe said as she leaned against the wall.

"Yeah." Sam slowly looked over at his brother. "Hey, uh... Dean, you, um... you saved my life back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean asked his little brother as he crossed his arms.

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here."

"You're welcome."

Sam slowly moved across the room.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Sam's right Dean." Chloe said as she pushed herself off of the wall looking at the older Winchester brother with a knowing look.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me." Dean admitted softly looking at the two of them.

"Then what does?" Sam asked tilting his head a little bit in confusion.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh ... it scares me sometimes."

Sam just looked at his older brother unsure of what to say to him.

"For the job… sometimes it can scare any hunter… it's part of life." Chloe said softly biting her lower lip knowing that it probably wasn't going to make him feel any better.

John came into the room. "It shouldn't. You did good."

"You're not mad?" Dean asked turning to face his father.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have."

Chloe blinked a few times remembering how John acted and this was sounding so much not like him.

"Thanks." Dean said softly not thinking too much on that moment of how his father was acting.

The wind suddenly picked up and the lights began to flicker.

They all walked to the window with grim looks on their faces.

"It found us. It's here." John said as he continued to look out the window.

"The demon?" Sam asked softly, hoping that he was right about what he had said.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door. Take Chloe with you."

"We already did it."

"Well, check it, okay?" John said looking at Sam.

Chloe looked at Sam wondering if he was going to do what his father said.

"Okay." He gestured with his head to Chloe.

The two of them left the room.

SPNSPN

Chloe let out a breath as she checked the lines over. "Sam…"

"Hm?" Sam questioned looking over at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe asked softly as she continued to work.

Sam turned to look at her fully. "Chloe, about what?" He asked his brows furrowed together in concern.

"You were out…"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Dad said something about college a while ago to me…" Chloe said softly as she moved back from where she was checking the salt line. "Why come back?"

Sam let out a breath. "That's a long story…"

"One you don't want to explain to me?" Chloe said wiping her hands on her jeans.

Sam looked down weakly.

"I get it." Chloe said with a shrug. "You don't want to tell me. We're not as close as we were when we were children."

"Chloe it's not that…"

Chloe looked at him. "No, Sam. I get it. Honest." She shook her head. "I haven't been your friend in years."

"Chloe… you've been my friends, even though we haven't had contact with one another."

Chloe's brow quirked in confusion.

"You'll always be my friend. No matter what had happened…"

The two went into the room and stood in shock seeing Dean pointing the gun at John.

Chloe blinked a few times in confusion. Dean had to have a reason to do what he was doing.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?" Sam asked his confusion could be well heard in his voice.

"Your brother's lost his mind." John told his youngest son.

"He's not Dad." Dean told his little brother.

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." Dean began to get angry.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." John said looking at his youngest.

"Dean, how do you know?"

Dean fought back tears. "He's ... he's different."

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me." John said pleading with his youngest son.

Chloe slowly moved to where Dean was trusting the older brother. She knew that it wasn't easy for him to make this choice.

Sam looked back and forth between his father and where Dean stood with Chloe.

Dean glanced at Sam not saying another word to convince him.

"Sam?"

Sam continued to look back and forth with worry. He knew that he needed to make a choice. "No. No." He moved to where his brother was.

John looked at them with a hurt look across his face. "Fine. You three are so sure, go ahead. Kill me." John looked down and waited.

Dean held the gun on his father, but he can't pull the trigger to shoot him.

"I thought so." John said looking up his eyes were yellow.

Sam lunged, but was thrown against the wall and pinned there. Dean was pinned against the other wall and he dropped the Colt. Chloe was then flung into the wall and pinned as well.

John came over and picked up the Colt. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam questioned as he looked at his father.

"Well, you found me."

"But the holy water?" Sam said in shock trying to figure out why the holy water didn't work on the demon that was in their father.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" He said looking at Sam with a smirk on his lips.

Sam tried to fight the force that had him pinned against the wall, but failed. "I'm gonna kill you!"

John stroked Chloe's cheek softly causing her to struggle against the force that held her to the wall. "Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," he put the gun down onto the table, "here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

Sam looked at the gun, but nothing happened.

"Well, this is fun." He walked over to the window that was beside Dean. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this..." He sighed. "this is worth the wait."

Dean struggled against the wall.

John looked over at Dean. "Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God –" Dean said as he struggled.

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He came over to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?" Dean asked looking up at him.

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" He smiled at Dean. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam questioned looking up at him.

Chloe looked over at Sam seeing the anguish written across Sam's face. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

John turned to Sam. "You mean, why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?"

"Yeah."

Chloe took a shaky breath.

John turned to Dean. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." He moved back towards Sam. "Been shopping for rings and everything." He turned to Sam. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam asked softly wondering what was going on.

"My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you." John said with a smirk.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing."

John went to him. "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean smile at him.

John looked at him before stepping back lowering his head. He looked back up and Dean suddenly screamed in pain.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled looking at his brother in shock.

Dean began to bleed heavily from his chest.

Sam started to struggle against the force that held him.

Chloe struggled against the force that held her against the wall as well.

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean pleaded for his father to stop.

John looked at him again and smiled. Dean screamed in pain again.

"Dean! No!"

Blood flowed freely from Dean.

Sam struggled harder to get loose.

Blood ran from Dean's mouth. "Dad, please." Dean suddenly passed out.

"Dean!"

"Stop." John whispered.

Sam suddenly fell to his feet.

"Stop it."

Sam dived and grabbed the gun from the table.

John's eyes turned yellow again as Sam pointed the gun at him. "You kill me, you kill Daddy."

"I know." Sam said before firing the gun, shooting John in the leg.

John fell down causing Dean to fall as well as Chole.

Chloe moved quickly towards Dean.

Sam got up and went to Dean as well. "Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood."

"Where's Dad?" Dean coughed out.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him."

"Dean."

"Go check on him."

"Go Sam… I got him." Chloe said pushing him softly as she held her hand to one of his wounds.

Sam got up and went over to his father who was lying motionless on the floor. "Dad? Dad?"

John looked up suddenly to Sam. "It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!"

Sam aimed the gun at John.

"Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean yelled struggling against Chloe.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no."

"Dean stop moving." Chloe said softly pushing him down.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam..."

Suddenly the demon leaves John's mouth a cloud of black smoke. It disappeared through the floor.

John looked at Sam accusingly.

SPNSPN

Sam drove the Impala with John by his side and Dean and Chloe in the backseat.

John gasped in pain while Dean was slumped in the back seat.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam said gripping the wheel.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything."

Sam looked in the rear view mirror at Dean who had Chloe over him trying to keep the bleeding down. "No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon..."

An eighteen wheeler suddenly slammed into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideways in front of it.

Dean, Sam, John, and Chloe were all knocked unconscious in the car, blood covering them all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Please let me know what you would like to happen to Chloe. I haven't decided on who Chloe will be with in the end. I hope to have the next part of the series up soon. Until next time guys.


End file.
